The new brawl
by metaking22
Summary: all the smashers from melee returned but who will be the next to join this stroy has PitxSamus and maybe a little LinkxZelda the story is now rated "M" it is almost done one more chapter. and chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1 the new commer

Author's notes: This story will contain violence and pairings

Author's notes: This story will contain violence and pairings. I don't own any thing from smash bros all rights are to Nintendo.

The new Brawl

Chapter1

It was a normal day at the smash mansion except for the fact all the old smashers were gathered in the main hall getting an announcement from Sakurai.

We will be starting a new tournament soon as soon as the new comers get here. Sakurai said

Five minuets latter the first new comer arrived.

Hi my name is Pit. Hello pit I'm Mario.

Mario and Pit shook hands so you're the first newcomer to arrive hear at the Smash Mansion Mario said.

So I am. Pit said laughing

Hello I'm Samus Pit heard the voice and turned around to see the beautiful yet deadly bounty hunter Samus Aran.

Hello I'm Pit I'm new here.

Yah I sort of guessed that. Samus stated

Pit was blushing wail he was talking at her.

_She's so beautiful I think im in love. Pit said in his mind_

Well I'll see you around Pit. Samus said kindly before leaving the room

Pit asked Mario if he could help him finds his room he agreed and then they went.

Hey pit what symbol did Master Hand give you? A bow and arrow why because were here.

Thanks Mario your welcome Pit oh and at 5:00 is dinner ok. Ok thanks again Mario.

Pit went into his room and unpacked everything he then turned on the TV.

Hmm nothing on I guess I'll go to the main hall to see if any new comers come.

On his way he was punched in the face by a dark person with red hair and red beard.

Ow hey what's you're…. Ganondorf. Pit said

Ganondorf grabbed Pit by his color and threw him into a wall Pit screamed in pain he coughing up blood Pit was trying to get up when Ganondorf grabbed on of his wings and threw him into a wall.

I HATE ANGLES! Ganondorf said with hate.

Just then a golden light appeared and knocked Ganondorf out cold Pits vision was fading but he saw a man in green cloths with a sword in hand next to him and Pit closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 pit's awake

Author's notes: all characters in this story belong to Nintendo not me all rights are to Nintendo

**Author's notes: all characters in this story belong to Nintendo not me all rights are to Nintendo.**

Chapter2

Pit woke up he was in the infirmary the man that saved him was standing next to him.

Hello I'm Link I see you met Ganondorf you're lucky that I came when I did or he would've killed you. So you're the one that save me I thank you I am in your dept Link.

Oh that's ok really I mean he's my nemesis and I can't stand seeing an angle being beatin to death. But I still owe you something for saving me.

That's ok you don't need to do anything for me. Link stated

Well if you say so the offer is still open if you want it. Pit said

Ok. Link answered back

Just at that moment Samus came in.

Is he alright? Samus asked

Yah he's alright. Link replied

Thank goodness. You like him don't you? Whispered Link

Samus blushed bright red at what Link had said Link was just trying not to laugh.

LINK!! Samus yelled out in embarrassment.

So did any other new comers come? Pit asked

Yah one his name is Meta Knight. Link answered

Hello im Meta Knight nice to meet you im Pikachu.

Whats it like being part of smash bros? Meta Knight asked

It's great you get to meet a lot of famous people I was part of it since the beginning.

Wow. Meta Knight replied

So you want me to help you find your room?

After an hour they found Meta Knight's room.

Thanks. Your welcome Meta Knight.

Want to know something.

What. Meta Knight replied

You're the second newcomer to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3 The first brawl!

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Nintendo

**Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Nintendo.**

Chapter3

Hello I'm Pit.

I'm Meta Knight it's nice to meet you.

Pit shook hands with Meta Knight.

So your new here like me huh. Yah I'm. Meta Knight said in an embraced voice

Well let's go see Th… just then Pit was interrupted by the intercom.

_Pit and Samus report to the arena portal room for a battle you'll be fight captain falcon and Meta Knight you all have 3hours to get hear or it's a forfeit._

When Pit heard he was teamed up with Samus he began to blush bright red.

So Pit lets get to the arena portal room.

Alright. Pit said with excitement

What took you guys so long?

So who are you? Pit asked questionably

I'm Captain Falcon it's nice to meet you two.

So which one of you is Meta knight.

I am. Meta Knight said raising his hand

So I'm guessing you're Samus right.

Yes I am.

Well let's get started.

So which arena are we going to? Pit asked

The Temple. Captain Falcon said

The four smash walked in they got to there team mates and got ready to fight.

"3"!

"2"!

"1"!

GO!!

Then the brawl began.

Samus ran and slammed her arm cannon into Captain Falcon's stomach.

But the F-Zero racer quickly recovered.

He then called out the famous attack.

Falcon Punch!!

He smashed Samus into Pit.

Pit caught Samus though and threw her at Captain Falcon.

She started firing missiles at him causing some damage.

Meta Knight then slashed Pit and sent him into the bottom level of the Temple.

Pit got up and was slashed striate up into the air going through 2 platforms.

When Pit finally got up he saw Captain Falcon was glowing he was about to use his final smash on Samus.

Pit got up and pushed Samus out of the way of the Blue Falcon but Pit got hit by it.

He was sent flying off the screen then he was done for the rest of the fight.

After an hour Samus, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon came out of the portal.

Thanks for saving me from Falcon's final smash. Samus said

She then gave Pit a quick kiss on the cheek.

Pit blushed bright red and almost fainted.

That was a pretty honorable move you did for Samus taking the Final smash for her your all right. Captain Falcon said with pride

Thank you Captain. Pit said happily

**Author's notes:** **The fight that was in this chapter was from a fight I did in Brawl.**


	4. Chapter 4 The second brawl

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo

**Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo.**

Chapter 4

After along day yesterday Pit woke up.

Well to day is a good day. Pit said

Pit went to the dinning room of the mansion.

Hey Pit over here. Link yelled

Hello Link hey Meta Knight.

So who are you? A red headed man said

I'm Pit and who are you.

I'm Roy and this is Marth were veterans from the melee tournament.

Wow. Pit said amazed by this

So did you have your first fi…?

Just then Samus walked in she was in her zero suit she had anger in her eyes.

Pit began to blush bright red his hands were all sweaty and he was starring at Samus.

Looks like someone is in love. Marth said in a goofy tone

Pit then snapped out of his frozen state.

Pit became embarrassed.

Just then the intercom turned on.

_Pit and Samus report to the portal room you two will be fighting today._

Pit gulped when he heard he was up against Samus.

Their was silence around the table.

Pit this is not a good thing for you better eat up fast. Link said

Pit arrived the same time Samus did.

Ready to fight. Samus said in an angered tone which scared Pit a little

All Pit do was nod.

The arena is Battlefield.

Ok Samus. Pit said

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO"

Samus charged at Pit and swung an orange whip at him Pit easily dogged it.

Pit than slashed at her repeatedly hitting her.

She then fired a blast from her whip/gun and stunned Pit for a couple seconds but it was enough for Samus to attack him.

Pit was sent flying towards a platform but he recovered easily and fired a light arrow hitting her.

Samus then grabbed Pit with her whip and hit hi, with enough strength to nock him to the other side of the arena.

But pit recovered using wings of Icarus to fly up and then he shot light arrows at Samus repeatedly.

Samus had enough of him she saw a bom-omb she grabbed it and threw it at him from behind.

It sent Pit of the arena with such force it threw him threw the portal into the wall.

Pit moans in pain as he was smashed in to the wall.

Samus came out of the portal and left him in the room moaning in pain.

Samus what's wrong with you. Zelda yelled

What? Samus said questionably

You could have hurt him a lot worse than what you did right now.

Samus just ignored what Zelda said and walked away leaving her their.

Zelda ran up to Pit and helped him up.

Sorry Samus is just in a bad mood from having to wear the zero suit in public.

Its ok Pit said I can understand that.

Ok if you say so.


	5. Chapter 5 love

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo warning this story will now be rated M for swearing, violence, and a lot of bloody scenes in future chapters

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo warning this story will now be rated M for swearing, violence, and a lot of bloody scenes in future chapters

Chapter 5

Hey Pit do you want to come to the entrance to welcome the other newcomers? Zelda asked

Ok I'll come. Pit said in a peaceful tone

After couple minutes they made it to the entrance.

Many newcomers came one was a small man in a space suit another was a boy with a red hat and blue pants one they recognized as Diddy Kong there were others like a swords man with a gold sword.

Wow were those the rest of the newcomers?

Nope there are still more. Zelda replied

Hey Pit. Some one called

Pit turned to see Marth, Roy, Meta Knight, and Link calling for him.

Pit do you want to join us for lunch? Roy asked

Alright. Pit replied

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion.

_That ass hole Captain Falcon won't leave me alone._

Hey baby you wanna get busy. Captain Falcon said in a perverted tone

Samus slapped him and left the Captain dumb strucked.

Samus stomped in the dinning room and sat at one of the many tables by her self.

Oh Pit theirs Samus go talk to her. Roy said in a goofy tone

Pit did just that and sat on one of the table's chairs.

Hello Samus. Pit said in a calm tone

Hmmph. Samus just snorted

So…um what's up?

Pit just shut up! Samus yelled

Pit was shocked and stared at her.

Is their something wrong Sam…?

Before Pit could finish he had a hand smack his cheek.

Samus what was that for? Pit asked

But he just received a punch to the nose a cracking noise could be heard then he was sent into another table another cracking sound coming from him.

Pit's nose was broken and bleeding and his wings were broken.

This made the color from Samus's face leave.

Pit stood up his eyes fill with water he then dashed out of the dinning room a couple sobs heard whale he ran out of the dinning room.

Link, Marth, Roy, and Meta Knight got up and dragged Samus out of the room.

Samus why did you do that? Marth asked

Because he's fucking annoying. Samus replied

Are you this blind he fucking loved you Samus! Roy yelled

Samus just stood their completely shocked.

Oh shit what have I done Samus said to herself?

Samus ran after Pit.

Pit, Pit, Pit! Samus yelled

But Samus got no reply until she her some sobs coming from a room with a bow and arrow on the door.

Please let him forgive me oh please let him forgive me. She said under her breath

She knocked on the door.

Go away. Pit said in a sad tone

Samus opens the door really confused that it wasn't locked.

I said go awa…

Pit looked and had a sad and scared look on his face when he saw it was Samus.

Pit I'm sorry for what I did and said to you Roy told me that you love me. Samus said blushing

Pit began to blush also.

Um…do you want to come to the hospital wing with me we can have Dr.Mario fix your wings and nose?

O…ok. Pit said nervously

Pit grabbed Samus's hand and they walked to the hospital wing.

Pit. Samus said before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

It seemed to last forever to Pit but she pulled away.

Pit I love you so much.

I love you to Samus.

They walked to the hospital wing hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6 the swim

Author's notes I don't own any of the characters all rights to Nintendo

Author's notes I don't own any of the characters all rights to Nintendo

**Chapter 6**

Pit was at the hospital wing of the mansion getting his nose and wings fixed by Dr.Mario.

Pit do you really love me? Samus questioned

Yes I do from the first moment I saw you I fell in love with you. Pit said blushing

Samus gave Pit a quick kiss on the cheek while Dr.Mario was working on his wings.

Well let's see the worst damage was to the wings but other wise your ok Pit and since your nose is fixed you should be able to smell in 2 days.

Pit and Samus walked out of the hospital wing hand in hand to the pool room.

Hey Samus are we going swimming? Pit asked

Yes we are.

Pit began to blush at the thought of seeing her in a swim suit.

Pit went into the locker room and put on regular swim suit.

Pit came out of the locker room in his swim suit and then Samus came out in a bikini her body was beautiful.

Wow you look beautiful. Pit said blushing

Thanks you look even more handsome. Samus said blushing

They got into the pool and swam for a while little did they now that Captain Falcon was spying on them extremely jealous.

Ahhh how did he get her to love him. Captain Falcon whined

Pit swam laps around the pool twenty times while Samus was relaxing.

Just then Marth and Roy appeared.

May we join you two love birds? Marth said in a goofy tone

Pit and Samus both blushed in embarrassment but they nodded though.

Marth and Roy both laughed.

So you two made up huh. Marth said

Yah we did and we both fell in love with each other. Samus said

Awww how cute but we like you to meet someone. Roy said

Hey Ike get in hear! Roy shouted

Ike? Pit and Samus said at the same time confused

A man wearing a swim suit and a bandanna on his head came out of the boy's locker room.

Hello I'm Ike it's nice to meet you. Ike said

Likewise. Pit said

So who are you? Ike said while getting in the pool looking at Samus

I'm Samus it's nice to meet you.

So you wanna do something or what. Ike said in a perverted tone

_Oh god not another fucking pervert. Samus said in her head_

Pervert! Samus said before slapping Ike

Wow a feisty girl haven't seen your type in a while. Ike said still sounding perverted

I'm sorry Pit but I feel a bit uncomfortable right now. Samus said while she left

Ah Ike she's pit's girlfriend. Marth said

Oh well this is weird. Ike said

Yah um I'm going with Samus see yah. Pit said while he left

Wow Ike you now how to clear a room. Roy said jokingly

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion.

I can't believe that pervert is their friend. Samus said in an angered tone

Yah but at least we won't see him for awhile. Pit said

That's true so are you doing anything tomorrow? Samus asked

Nope I'm completely free. Pit replied

Do you want to go too that new fancy restaurant down the street from the mansion?

Ok so when do you want me to pick you up Samus?

How about 2:00 p.m. ok.

Alright 2:00 it is. Pit said excitedly while blushing

Samus and pit kiss quickly and went back to their rooms for the night.

Good night Samus, good night Pit.


	7. Chapter 7 the date

Author's notes I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo

Author's notes I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo

Chapter 7

Pit woke up and went to Link to get advice about dating girls.

So Link I was wondering do you have any advice you could give me? Pit asked

Yah I do first of all you need to dress in a suit if you're going to a fancy restaurant.

Second you need to give her flowers.

Ok so do you now what flowers Samus likes? Pit asked

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion.

So Zelda you have any advice you could give me about dating?

Of course I do Samus. Zelda said with pride

You'll need to dress up really nice if you're going to a fancy restaurant if not just normally or you can dress up nice all the time.

Ok so I need to tell you I'm dating Pit. Samus said nervously and blushing

After a couple of hours Pit and Samus went to get ready.

After 3 hours they were ready to go.

Pit walked up to Samus's room really nervous he knocked on the door and Samus opened the door.

So Samus you ready to go? Pit asked nervously

Yah I am let's go. Samus said in an excited tone

After some minutes they got to the restaurant and waited for the waiter

So Samus Pit said nervously these are for you. Pit said nervously

He pulled out some beautiful flowers from the smash mansion's garden.

Oh they're so beautiful thank you Pit. Samus said

Just then a fan girl arrived after hearing Pit was their and grabbed one of his wings and pulled him down.

Hey um could you let go. Pit asked

No I want you. The girl was around ten

Sorry I don't belong to anyone except for Samus. Pit said blushing

Samus why do you like her she's a bitch. The fan girl said

Just then Samus got up and starred angrily at her.

Then out of nowhere balloons filled with pig's blood were thrown and they hit Samus.

Samus? Pit said

But that was all he could say before she started crying.

Pit got up and left the restaurant with Samus.

Samus lets go these ass holes can rot for all I care for doing what they did to you right now.

Oh Pit. She said before crying in his arms

Well Pit and Samus snuck back into the mansion and went to Pit's room.

Pit I love you so much. That was all she could say before being pulled into a passionate kiss

They were making out in the room Samus got up and grabbed Pit's hand.

Hey Pit lets go to the dinning room it's dinner time.

Alright.

They walked in the room and everyone looked at them surprised because they were holding hands.

Wow it looks like Samus finally got a boyfriend. Ness said

Pit sat a table with Samus.

Ahhh why is it that I can't get a girl and cupid can! Ike whined

I guess it's because he didn't get tips from Captain Falcon.

Ike just starred at Roy completely stunned but he just laughed after that.


	8. Chapter 8 The plan

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story all rights to Nintendo

Chapter 8

Two months passed at the smash mansion and it was going to be Pit's birthday soon.

Samus was really excited because it was going to be her boyfriend's birthday in two days.

Hey Pit it's your birthday in a couple days anything you want in particular? Samus asked

Well I would want the night to be very special and memorable. Pit answered

Ok. Samus answered back

_Hey I have an idea I'll plan a party for him. Samus said in her thoughts_

Samus gathered all the smashers except for Mewtwo, Bowser, Gannondorf, Wario, and Wolf because they were all pure evil or just disgusting.

Ok every one were throwing Pit a surprise party on his birthday that's two days from now so we have to plan how it will go. Samus said

Why don't we throw it at the pool room and it could be a pool party? Pokémon trainer suggested

Then every one in the room agreed to throw a pool party.

Mr.Game&watch began to tell every one where the party balls were but he needed help getting them because Alloys, Polygons, and Wireframes were guarding them because they were in the item room.

Hey Ness can you help me with something? Mr.Game&watch asked

Ok what do you need Game&watch? Ness asked

I need you to distract the guards in front of the item room so I can get the Party balls.

Oh that's it ok. Ness said with enthusiasm

Mr.Game&watch was able to get the party balls and Ness lost the guards that were chasing him so they gave up and went back to guarding the items.

Ok so we have everything now. Samus said crossing out the party balls of her list

Everyone was setting the decorations up King Dedede being the only villain their had his waddle dees help set up decorations.

Meanwhile Pit was outside of the mansion taking a walk in the garden by himself thinking about inviting queen Palutena.

_I wonder if I should invite Queen Palutena?_

Meanwhile Samus went to her ship to get Pit's present.

I hope he likes this. Samus said in a worried tone

Samus are you in hear I need to tell you something important. R.O.B. Yelled into the ship

Yes what is it R.O.B.?

Well we need your help to get those guards off ness's tail they're chasing him for some reason they're chasing him.

Samus sighed I guess we are finished setting everything up now all we need to do is invite Palutena. Samus said

Meanwhile get the fuck away from me you bastards! Ness yelled

No way brat were going to catch you and throw you into the laundry shoot! The Polygon said

Then out of nowhere Mr.Game&watch used hid Donkey Kong Jr. attack and smashed the polygon into the ground.

Thanks lets get out of hear before they find the unconscious guard.

Mr.Game&watch and Ness went back to the room where they would have the party.

Meanwhile Samus was putting the invitation for Palutena in the mail box.

I hope Pit is ready for the party. Samus said to herself.

R.O.B. went to see if the guards were ok but they were just unconscious.

Whew at least there not dead. R.O.B. said to himself

Author's notes: Rate this chapter and come up with some ideas for the next chapter which will be called the party maybe you might see the idea in the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 the party Part 1

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story so I won't get sued hah

**Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters in this story so I won't get sued hah! Except for the OC Shadow Pit. And also I would like to thank Etiema for an idea about Samus and Palutena.**

**Chapter 9**

Pit woke up the next day it was a day he would remember it was his birthday.

Pit went to the dining room of the mansion when he saw two people he had never seen before one was a man wearing military cloths and a bandana the other was a blue hedge hog.

"Hello im Pit who are you too?"

"Im Solid Snake." The man said

"And im Sonic the hedge hog." The blue hedge hog said

"So where are you two from?"

"Im from the Metal Gear series."

"Im from the Sonic series."

"Hey isn't the Metal Gear series Rated M?!"

"Yes it is so im guessing im the first person to join Smash Bros from an M rated game."

_**Meanwhile**_

Palutena had just received the letter from Samus.

_Dear Palutena_

_It's Pit's birthday today and I was wondering if you would like to come to the party._

_Because he would very much like you to come._

_Sincerely Samus Aran_

"Pit I will come to your party." Palutena said to herself

"Guards I will be leaving to visit the Smash mansion make sure no one takes control while im gone."

"It will be done my lady." One of the guards said

_**Back at the mansion**_

Pit had just met to third parties and was really surprised but when he reached his room he noticed a note attached to his door so he takes it of and reads it.

_Pit come to the pool room at 5:00 PM._

_Love Samus._

"I will come there and meet you my love." Pit said to himself

Pit went for a walk in the mansions garden to kill time when he saw some one he didn't expect to see in the garden.

"S-s-s-Shadow Pit what are you doing hear?"

"I came hear to kill you and then I will kill Samus just to make Master Mother Brain pleased with me after I destroy the whore!" Shadow Pit said with venom

"I won let you hurt Samus you bastard I will kill you!"

"Oh you will try!"

Pit slashed at his shadow self but he flew up into the air and shot arrows at Pit but he dodged them and returned fire only to have the dark angel block them with his shield.

"**FOOL YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME!**"Shadow Pit yelled

"I WILL BEAT YOU!" Pit yelled back

Pit suddenly jumped up in the air behind his dark self and throws his swords forward stabbing his Shadow through the back and Shadow Pit disintegrated in to black smoke.

"I-i-i did it I beat my dark side." Pit panted

Just then Pit noticed Link standing in the green house of the garden with Zelda.

"Zelda I would like you to know I love you I have always loved you." Link said with a bit of fear in his voice

"Link I love you to but what about my father he won't approve!" Zelda said

"I know he won't just because im not royal family but he must knowhow we feel about it."

"Maybe we will be able to be with each other." Zelda said worriedly

Just then Link and Zelda share another passionate kiss which lasted 3 minutes but it was still a lovely seen Pit watched the seen and smiled before he left the garden.

Meanwhile Samus was working with everyone else that had been selected for the party Sonic and Snake had to make shore no villains to be thrown out of the room.

"Hey Samus Mr.Game&Watch and Ness are back with the party balls!" Lucas yelled

"Ok tell them to set them up by the lunch area." Samus replied

"Alright I will tell them."

Lucas went to tell MG&W and Ness about where to put the party balls and Samus went to look for Pit Link and Zelda she eventually found them.

"Pit where are Link and Zelda?

"In there but I think we should leave them alone right know ok."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappy I am currently working on home work for high school and this is part 1 of the final chapter the 2****nd**** part is going to be the final part with the party and it will included Samus being Jealous of Palutena but that is all you will hear until the next update and there will be a sequel to this story called The New Land. **


	10. Annoucment 2

Pause

All of my fan fics except The New Brawl and The Great Cross Over are on pause sorry for putting some of the stories you read on hold but I intend to complete them all one at a time.

Metaking22 signing out!


End file.
